


By the Way

by Rhianona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kanaan has left, John decides to make his move, surprising Teyla, who has figured that nothing was ever going to happen. Of course, he also gets a little help and advice from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** Through season 5  
> **Disclaimer:** [Insert witty comment here] SGA doesn't belong to me  
> **Author's Note** Written for Tielan in honor of her birthday. Happy Birthday! Once upon a time, Tielan gave me the prompt for: John/Teyla, John making a move on Teyla after Kanaan is out of her life and Teyla being surprised because she had figured it was never to be. I finally got around to writing it. Hope you like this!

"You should ask her," Ronon informs John. He screws his face into a look of confusion, studiously ignoring Ronon's comment as they stretch after their morning run. "You should," and Ronon's voice is oddly insistent.

"Ask what?" he finally responds. He has a sinking feeling he knows what Ronon means.

"You know what I mean." Ronon confirms it. John loves Atlantis and loves his team. He considers them family. And like family, they can read him like no one else has since his mom died.

So instead of denying it - because clearly Ronon won't _let_ him, he shrugs. It's his default answer when he doesn't want to talk about his feelings.

"You shouldn't wait too long… again," Ronon warns him. His stomach knots in a horrible way, like it had when Teyla had told them about her pregnancy. "Kanaan's been gone for six months now."

"Yeah…" John mumbles, because he honestly doesn't know what to say to that.

"So… you should ask her," Ronon reiterates. John looks at him, a bit helplessly and Ronon gives him that look he does when John misses some aspect of Pegasus culture that he really should know, considering he's lived in this galaxy for the last five years. Ronon waits until John has all but given up on pretending to know just what the hell Ronon is alluding to before continuing. "Athosian period of mourning is six months."

Oh. John flushes with embarrassment; he really should have known that. The Athosians are the expedition's oldest allies after all. Ronon seems to take pity on him because his face softens a bit. "Look, I just don't want you waiting too long." Unspoken is the 'again.' Not for the first time does John wonder what exactly he let slip in that lab of Michael's that almost killed them all. Ronon's never said, but his remarks have always been a bit pointed since then.

There's really nothing else for John to do but nod and smile and somehow convey that he understands what Ronon's trying to tell him. Has told him. Ronon seems happy with that and slaps him on the shoulder, causing John to stagger in the corridor, before running off to the quarters he now shares with Amelia.

***

Kanaan dies on a stupid hunting trip. The remaining Athosians politely decline the offer of hospitality issued by the expedition and reclaim New Athos as their own. Teyla takes Torren with her and stays to help them for two weeks, leaving John to fret that she'll stay there permanently. Apparently, he's the only one to think that. Teyla returns, looking a little sad but happy that her people are alive and no longer with Michael.

Halling dials the 'gate five weeks later and tells them the news. Teyla accepts it calmly, and Woolsey grants the team leave for the funeral rites. It hardly seems fair that after all that Kanaan suffered and survived, he's killed by a flash flood.

***

"How's Torren?" Lorne asks him later that day when they're going through the paperwork that has somehow managed to appear on their desks. John looks at him blankly for a moment; somehow, he doesn't think of Torren when he's looking over troop requisitions.

"Uh… yeah, he's fine," John replies, wondering why the hell his XO wants to know. It's not like he's Torren's father. "Teyla says he's starting to stand on his own." He has no idea if this is significant, just knows that she seemed pretty proud of her son when she told him. Lorne looks impressed, so he assumes it's a big deal.

"Has she baby-proofed her room yet?"

"Oh, yeah… she got me to help her with it a while back," John gives a little laugh. It was supposed to be a team activity, but Keller had dragged Rodney out of the labs for some "time alone" and Banks had conned Ronon into some kickboxing lessons. John had helped Teyla all by himself. It had been fun, not that he'll tell anyone that. He likes spending time with his namesake. And, he knows enough about Athosian culture to realize that the position of godfather is pretty important. He's pretty sure that Torren's the closest thing he'll have to a son as well. He's already made arrangements for it with his will and the SGC. If Torren ever wants to leave Pegasus for a safer haven, John's claimed him as own.

He hasn't told Teyla this yet.

Or anyone else, really. Except for General O'Neill, who had taken one long look at him and smiled softly before scrawling his authorization.

"Are you joining Teyla when she goes to visit the Athosians?"

"Wha-?" John has the feeling he's missed several steps in the conversation. Lorne looks at him with confusion.

"The Athosians, Colonel? Teyla's going to visit them on Friday. I just thought you might be accompanying her and Torren."

"Oh, uh…" John has no idea what to say. He knows there's probably something significant about Teyla's trip, or else Lorne just assumes he and she have that sort of _relationship_ that would have him joining her. "I don't know?" and he grimaces at the way he makes it sound like a question. He quickly ducks his head and randomly grabs onto the first topic that comes to mind, "So, uh… is the IOA really going to give us the extra funds for another squad?"

Lorne's silent for a moment, before following his lead. John pays attention, but his mind keeps circling back to Lorne's unspoken assumptions, assumptions that seem to be echoed by more than one person on the expedition. He just really wishes someone would clue him into what's going on.

***

"So, I know you have the emotional skills of a retarded monkey, but you should really give Teyla a hint of your feelings, so that she won't kick you out or god forbid find someone else. Again. Not that she would, or she probably won't if she hasn't yet, but maybe then she won't kick your ass. Or not as much, since you never seem to be able to beat her. Except when you got turned into a bug - and I know! We're not supposed to talk about that, but it was the _one_ time you came close," Rodney tells him as he slams his tray on the table across from him. His sandwich is in one hand, while he gestures with another, speaking very rapidly. John has no idea what he's talking about.

"What the fuck?" he asks.

Before Rodney can answer, Teyla and Keller take their seats and Rodney colors bright red, almost choking as he cuts short his tirade. John gives him a sidelong gaze, trying to decipher McKay speak, which is just as much about body language as it is about the words.

"Are you alright, Rodney?" Teyla asks, concern coloring her voice as Keller pats him on the back.

"Yes, yes. Food went down the wrong pipe," Rodney hastily says and any chance of clarification on what he meant goes out the window as Keller starts to ask Teyla about Torren.

***

Atlantis hums and whispers and _speaks_ to John in a way he can never quite describe. It warms him, her song echoing softly in his head, and keeps him company or soothes him to sleep. He trails a hand along the wall, just walking and not really paying attention to where he's walking. He lets Atlantis and her melody guide his steps, content in the knowledge - the surety - that she'll keep him safe.

"John?" Teyla asks, interrupting his thoughts. He blinks at surprise to find himself in the same corridor as her rooms. She's currently holding little Torren's hand as he tentatively takes smalls steps, chubby little toddler legs shaking a little with determination. Torren smiles up at him with a gummy little smile and John crouches down in front of him.

"Hey, buddy," he greets, holding out a hand for Torren to smack in greeting, something he does with great enthusiasm. He bats at John's face too, until Teyla tells him that's enough.

"Where you looking for me?" she asks.

John stands and rubs the back of his neck, avoiding her all-knowing gaze. "No, no… just taking a walk."

She nods in sympathy and understanding. She's caught him walking around Atlantis more than once in the past. Sometimes, he just can't sleep right away.

"I will let you continue," she says and picks Torren up. "It is time for bed."

"Night, Teyla, Torren," John replies. She smiles in response and turns to head to her room. Atlantis pulses in his mind; he gets the feeling she's disappointed in him, but for the life of him, he can't understand why a City would be interested in his life. He retraces his steps back to his own room. Maybe another page of _War and Peace_ will put him to sleep.

***

John doesn't pretend to not know what everyone has been hinting at after a while. He really doesn't, and the fact that even the _City_ has gotten involved annoys him to no end. He's forty-one and a lieutenant colonel in the Air Force and military commander of an _alien_ base located in _another_ galaxy. And yet… everyone seems more interested in his love life, than in oh… making sure the Wraith problem is permanently solved. He wonders if SG-1 ever has this problem.

Except… he knows they do, because Mitchell has bitched about it, even as he has asked John for his bets on when Vala would finally wear down Jackson and get him to take her out on a date. So he sits on his bed and carefully considers the problem.

He kinda sorta loves Teyla. Has for a while now, but he's never acted on it because he has never wanted it to fuck with the dynamics of the team. It seems no one else thinks this might be a problem. He vividly remembers feeling like he was punched in the gut when Teyla told him she was pregnant. He hadn't handled it well - can admit it now when he couldn't then. Too jealous of Kanaan for not being afraid to take what Teyla offered. Too shocked that Teyla had seemingly given up on him and the attraction that had shimmered between them since that first meeting all those years ago.

He can't - won't - admit it aloud but he needs Teyla. She balances something in his soul that he never knew he needed until suddenly, she was there and he felt complete in a way he hadn't since his mom died.

He doesn't know if Teyla feels the same way. Has never had the courage to ask.

***

Woolsey smirks and nods in a knowing manner when John asks him for permission to go off-world with Teyla and Torren to New Athos. It almost makes him stutter, but he manages to finish his request and leave with most of his dignity intact. On his way to the transporter, he stops by Chuck.

"So, what are the odds looking like?"

"Colonel?" Chuck asks, all bright wide eyes as if he has no idea what John's talking about.

"Yeah… that's what I thought," John sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Hope whoever wins has good odds and doesn't need to split it too many ways." He ignores the speculative gleam in Chuck's eyes and continues on his way. Ignores the flurry of whispers that start as soon as his back is turned.

If only Rodney and Zelenka could figure out a way to power the ZPMs with gossip; they would never have a problem with the shields or cloak again.

***

He shouldn't feel so nervous. He's gone to Teyla's quarters more than once, has hung out there while watching Torren or for team nights. None of this seems to calm him and he has to take a deep steadying breath before straightening and waving his hand over the equivalent of a doorbell.

"John?" Teyla asks as the door slides open. Torren giggles in his playpen, seemingly fascinated by the educational game Jeannie had sent him on the last _Daedelus,_ run. "Is anything the matter?" She steps aside to let him enter. John stalks into the room, glancing at everything and nothing. His heart pounds in his chest, his mouth dry and he panics, thinking he won't be able to get through this.

"Uh… no, no. Nothing's wrong," he finally says and takes a seat on the couch.

She turns a puzzled face to him, the unspoken question in her eyes. He gulps, knows this is it. He can't put this off anymore. If he does, he's never going to ask and he thinks that might be a tragedy. He knows he'll regret it - though how, he has no idea. So he takes a deep breath and shakily lets it out.

"Um, Ronon mentioned… it's been six months."

Teyla's eyebrows draw into a frown. "Yes," she replies cautiously. He can't read any emotion in her face.

"I, uh… I know your people have a, um… six month mourning period?" He can't help but end on a high note, as if he's asking a question instead of stating a fact that he knows. She nods, confusion still in her face. His heart stutters… does she not feel the same way? He had thought she did…

"So, um, I was uh… wondering if you would maybe like to go to dinner with me? One night? Just the two of us? I'm sure Ronon or Rodney would be happy to watch Torren for you. And if not, well, he can come too." And he's babbling like Rodney on a bad day.

"John?" Teyla asks, her voice full of surprise and shock. He stops avoiding her eyes and meets them full on. Her beautiful brown eyes are full of questions and… hope.

"I… you know… I'm not good at this," he starts to say, his voice husky with emotion. He leans over and takes her hand in his, feeling it curl around him, comforting, giving him strength and courage to continue. "I… really like you, Teyla. I don't want to pretend anymore. I waited too long before and… I'm not waiting anymore. So, if… if this is something you want, I'm, uh… offering."

It takes every ounce of courage he has in him to say that.

"I…" she begins and he holds his breath and averts his face again, too scared to believe he'll actually get his fondest wish. "I never thought you would ask," she finally says, her voice full of wonder. She turns his head upwards so that he has no choice but to meet her gaze. Whatever she sees must please her, since she gives him one of her smiles that never fails to make his heart beat a bit faster. "Yes," she tells him simply, her hand warm against his face, bringing him reassurance and comfort and love.

"Really? I mean…" he stutters. A shy smile creeps onto his mouth and he blows out a breath of relief. She smiles at him in indulgence, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Thank you," she says. He has no idea for what, but he's still too stunned to really care. She said yes, and even if everyone on Atlantis seemingly knew she would, he had had no such assurance.

He opens his mouth to say something more, when Torren cries out. He gives a rueful shake of his head and watches as Teyla extracts herself from where she sits and goes to her son. There's time enough for all he wants to say later.

He doesn't know how he knows, but he does. He's not going to question it.

***

Atlantis hums smugly to him, matching the looks on the expedition's faces. He magnanimously ignores it. Torren walks between he and Teyla, a tight grip on their hands as they stroll through the halls of the City. He feels stronger and happier than ever before. And he knows it's because he finally listened to his heart and let Teyla in. Everything else will work out in its own time. He's sure of it.

_/fin_


End file.
